


月下幽會（R18）

by Anavi02



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anavi02/pseuds/Anavi02
Summary: 灵感来源于问明月by郁可唯的歌词：『忽然间，他披着月色入梦来，许我一生的挚爱』私设两人十八，酒厂已倒闭，动物园在文末关门大吉。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, 快新
Kudos: 9





	月下幽會（R18）

01

月色勾勒出一道令人魂牵梦萦的剪影，他踏云而来，推开门扉让月光洒满房间。

房间一隅，床边唯一亮着的台灯为少年的面容洒上一层暖色。垂首的他合上手上的福尔摩斯小说集，抬头凝望着窗台边的人，遂开口道：“我记得今天可不是你活动的日子。”

一句话打碎了满室旖旎。

怪盗基德对着工藤新一行礼，变出一朵蓝色妖姬：“确实不是。” 随即俏皮地眨眼：“但我想你了，名侦探。”

日思夜想的人如此直白道出他的思念，令工藤新一无法招架地偏过头，咳道：“油嘴滑舌。”

狡猾的怪盗看穿他的伪装，问：“这么久也不睡，你又是在等谁？”

工藤新一偏头不去看他，红透的耳尖却出卖了他的真心：“……只是觉得你可能会来。”

怪盗基德笑眯眯道：“我和名侦探可是心有灵犀。既然长夜漫漫，我们来做点什么吧？”

薄如蝉翼的布料覆上蔚蓝色眼睛，为他的视觉添了一丝朦胧。工藤新一顺从地任由怪盗基德封住一处感官，其他感官一瞬间敏锐起来。

怪盗基德不急不慢地脱下工藤新一的衣物，魔术师的手若有若无地扫过敏感带，唇瓣于每处袒露的皮肤留下或深或浅的吻痕，然后倾身虔诚地吻上他的眉心，吻过他的眼眸、鼻尖，最终落在唇上。

被他这样珍惜着的感觉让工藤新一止不住颤抖，连他的灵魂也一同战栗。基德很温柔，甚至温柔地有点过分了，让他无法自拔地沉溺于怪盗编织出来的幻梦中。

“KID……” 【你可不可以不要这样待我，否则我会信以为真，以为你倾心之人是我。 】

“我在。”

工藤新一急促地喘息：“你直接点。”

“收下宝石前又怎么可以少了仪式感？这可是属于怪盗的浪漫。”

被剥夺视力的工藤新一只能想像怪盗基德的表情。

【他会如何望向我？ 】

工藤新一妄想怪盗的眼眸盛满了对自己独一份的爱意；妄想怪盗的呼吸会因为自己停滞；妄想那只白鸽会垂怜自己，甘心被自己所缚。

怪盗基德将工藤新一的手引领到他的西装上，示意道：“轮到你了。”

黑羽快斗看着身下的人缓慢地解开自己的西装扣子，深蓝色的眼睛染上一点笑意还有一点无可奈何。

蒙上名侦探的举动实属无奈，毕竟他也不愿新一蓝宝石般的眼睛蒙尘。如果可以的话，他恨不得名侦探的眼神永远锁定在自己身影上，永远追随他。偏偏眼前人有着过人的观察力，他实在害怕新一会透过灵魂之窗瞧见他的满腔欢喜。如此一来，他也错过了窥探工藤新一眼底的机会。

怪盗就算喜欢上了侦探，也没什么不行吧？

可侦探会嘲笑一个爱上他的怪盗吗？

第一次见面，黑羽快斗只是觉得对方是一个吹毛求疵的评论家，却也不免欣赏对方的洞察力。第二次、三次、四次……他意识到对方是能够与他匹敌的对手，也是能交托后背的朋友。直到黑羽快斗的心神都为他们的每次见面荡漾不止，他才察觉到他不止喜欢他们的对决。归根究底，是他喜欢工藤新一。

在侦探和怪盗的追逐战中，猎物的一颗心早已为猎人沦陷，爱到不得自拔，甚至愿意对其告知自己的真实身份。

可是他还没找到潘多拉，所以身份还需要保密，还是等到一切尘埃落定再来坦白吧。

如果他终究找不到潘多拉，工藤新一还会一直等在原地吗？

工藤新一当然不能得知他此刻的心境，只是一寸寸抚摸他的皮肤，感受着指尖上跳动的脉搏和起伏的胸膛。掌下的肌肤微凉，工藤新一凭着优异的记忆找到他身上的伤疤，抬头轻轻吻上凹凸不平的伤痕。

“当时一定很疼吧？”

被触碰过的地方像是要烧起来，黑羽快斗被撩拨得心烦意乱，抓住他的作乱的手，忍不住在他的指尖落下齿痕。

“快一点，名侦探。”

工藤新一嘴角高高翘起，揶揄道：“是你说要慢慢来的。”

黑羽快斗强忍欲火，仍然细致地为工藤新一开拓。

两人贴得极近，每次进入都感受到绷紧的肌肉、混乱的喘息和暴起的青筋。

魔术师一遍遍描绘着评论家的唇边，低语：“喜欢我为你带来的表演么，名侦探？”

而评论家攀上他手臂的指尖在微微颤抖，呼出一口气：“喜欢。”

魔术师手法娴熟地为他唯一的观众献上如梦似幻的表演，他的评论家虽然看穿他却甘愿被魔术师所惑，困在一场大梦中。

可黄粱一梦，终究是要醒来的。

02

斟酌过后，工藤新一开口：“外边凉，你今晚就别走了。主要是怕你冻死。”

黑羽快斗睁大眼睛，差点维持不了pokerface。这是工藤新一第一次邀请他留宿，他自然要应下：“好啊。”

十分钟后……

【好尴尬，应该说什么？ 】

【喜欢的人就在身边，睡不着。 】

两个抱住同样心思的少年在一张床上辗转反侧，空气中只有被子摩擦的声音。工藤新一实在想不到跟自己的暗恋对象说什么，思绪渐渐飘远到他们成为炮友的开端。

03

究竟是什么时候喜欢上怪盗基德的，饶是明察秋毫的侦探也无从说起。也许是一见倾心，也许是患难见真情，也许是他钟情于他们的追逐游戏那一刻起。

他们什么时候开始这种关系，工藤新一倒是清楚的很，大概就是半年前解决了酒厂，灰原哀研究出解药，他恢复工藤新一的身份后。

当时他已经和小兰解释过变成江户川柯南的前因后果，他美丽温柔的青梅只是沉默地听着，最后只是说：“去找他吧，新一。”

起初工藤新一还不懂她口中的‘他’究竟是谁，可当他稀里糊涂、兜兜转转到了新加坡后，一切迎刃而解。

工藤新一对这里有着刻骨铭心的记忆，全都是与怪盗基德有关的。

飞鸟在夜空中陨落，他心急如焚去陌生的街道上寻找那道身影，不安蔓延到四肢百骸，几乎忘记呼吸。

看着自己苦苦找寻的人在天台上包扎伤口，若无其事的和他扯东扯西，工藤新一的心中被撕裂出一个巨大的缺口。

他从未如此恨他自己还被困在小学生的身体中。

如果他是工藤新一，他可以光明正大地保护怪盗基德，甚至可以为他赌上侦探的名义，跟大家保证基德不会杀人。而不是以小孩子的身份东躲西藏地搜集证据，为基德鸣冤。

如今重游旧地的工藤新一，却总是觉得不满足于现状。他不单单是希望自己的身体可以恢复，内心更是渴望自己有一个接近基德的理由，和一个可以让基德毫无避讳地向自己袒露所有心声的身份。

是的，他想成为怪盗真正的恋人。

这时，工藤新一察觉到一股冷冽的气息。

【怎么可能？基德他怎么会在——】

他不可置信地睁大双眼，看着一名戴着鸭舌帽的黑衣男孩顶着乱发走过。机不可失，工藤新一瞬间握上他的手腕。既然遇上你是冥冥中自有注定，他不会松手。

他用两人只能听到的声音和他的宿敌兼暗恋对象打招呼：“基德。”

或许是见到工藤新一恢复的模样太过令人震撼，怪盗基德没有否认他的身份：“名侦探？！恭喜你变回工藤新一了。”

工藤新一内心未免有点失落：“就这样？” 原来只是他的一厢情愿吗？原来每次夜空飞行、多次的生死相依和无声默契所萌生的灵魂共鸣都是他的错觉吗？

怪盗基德满头问号：“不然呢？你还想抓我啊？！”

工藤新一深呼吸道：“身为朋友，你不是应该陪我庆祝吗？”

“啊？！” 在接收到工藤新一的死亡凝视后，基德立马改口：“好啊！”

“你请客。”

“喂喂，别得寸进尺啊名侦探！”

04

侦探和怪盗应该没有想到有朝一日他们会在酒店的酒吧拼酒。

基德摆手：“好了别喝了。”

工藤新一趴在桌子上抱着啤酒杯，打了一个酒嗝：“我不要。我们还没分出胜负呢！”

脸颊传来的冰凉是现在维系他与基德的缘分的纽带，他无论如何也不会先放手的。

【明天你又会悄悄溜走了吧……】

基德语气无奈：“就当我输了好不好？”

工藤新一坚持道：“最后一杯。”

“真拿你没办法，名侦探。”

怪盗基德估计以为他喝上头了，和酒保悄悄说了什么，然后酒保就给了一杯……柠檬汁。

工藤新一皱眉：“你骗我，这根本没有酒精。”

基德纳闷道：“是没有酒精，可是你不喜欢吗？”

“我想喝酒。”

基德只好叫了一杯酒精浓度较低的mojito，递给工藤新一。工藤新一没有一饮而尽，而是缓缓抿着，一边欣赏着他身边的人。

坐在他身旁的怪盗被工藤新一用不明意味的眼光打量，不自觉抖了几下。 “喂，工藤你不会是喝傻了吧？”

他身为柯南时摸过的窄腰如今被藏在衣摆下，引人遐想的腰线却引诱着他一探究竟。白皙光滑的长腿被收在一条西裤内，只露出一点纤细的脚踝。黑色更是衬的少年皮肤温润如玉，湛蓝色的眼睛因为不解添了几分无措，有点可爱。

工藤新一只觉得更渴了，可嘴边的饮料解不了他心中的馋，酒杯很快就见底。工藤新一抬手拭去唇边最后一点酒液，舔了舔唇。

酒吧里的霓虹灯勾勒出粉红色的轮廓，让工藤新一想起基德佩戴的相同颜色领带。可惜少年今天没有打领带，不然他肯定会忍不住把人拽过来亲吻。

不对……就算没有领带他也可以吻他呀。

算了，估计是酒精的问题令他的思路都不利索了。

工藤新一不知想到什么的莞尔一笑，怪盗基德随之被人扣住后脑，带着凉意的唇贴了上去，交换了一个夹杂薄荷和青柠味的吻。他感觉到基德一愣，那人然没有预想到事情会发生到如今地步。

工藤新一闭眼加深这个吻。侦探的舌头挑逗般扫过怪盗的上颚，再和他的舌纠缠在一起。怪盗不甘示弱地回吻，撬开齿关攻城掠地。一如既往，工藤新一追逐着宿敌的脚步，略有惩罚意味的咬上怪盗基德的下唇，手进一步撩起衣摆，摩挲着他的腰。而魔术师的手隔着布料搓揉侦探肿胀的分身，工藤新一忍着不泄出呻吟，在怪盗基德耳边喘道：“去我房间。”

两人从酒店内的酒吧一路吻到电梯口，幸好这里是新加坡，没有几个路人认识他们。

如果有人认出他们俩并拍下照片，明天的报纸头条该是“震惊！日本高中生侦探工藤新一与陌生男子在酒店激吻开房？！”

等电梯的时间仿佛被拉到无限长，基德不禁咒骂道：“该死。” 然后被工藤新一扯过去舌吻。

跌跌撞撞进了电梯，怪盗基德随手飞出一张扑克牌，挡住监视器的视线，按过按钮后拉着工藤新一在角落互帮互助。

怪盗基德的气息不稳：“别说你能忍到50楼。”

工藤新一的意志力早已在怪盗的触碰下溃不成军：“怎么可能。”

在公共场合下做这种事情完全超出工藤新一的想像，羞耻心放大了感官上的刺激，怪盗虎口有薄茧的手将他的性器包在手心套弄着，修剪过的指甲刮过顶端，惹得他舒服的叹气。新一也用同样的方法伺候小基德，收获几声低喘，而他们余下的声音被堵在喉咙中。

两人的分身在相互的爱抚下越发精神抖擞，幸好电梯上升中没有其他人进来，两人磨蹭了一会儿在抵达50楼前默契地收手，勉强在衣冠不整和衣不蔽体中取了个平衡。

他们是用跑的找到工藤新一的房门。

怪盗基德从工藤新一的后裤袋摸出房卡，顺便蹂躏他挺翘的臀。

“嘟”的一声，房门开启。

他们连去床上的时间都没有，直接在门后粗暴地扯下碍眼的衣物，野兽般撕咬对方，像是要用嘴咬到对方体无完肤，争个你死我活。拂过怪盗左手上臂的伤疤时，工藤新一还是口下留情了，只轻轻吻了一口。

工藤新一的手指被匆匆含进口腔，又匆匆吐出，就想往怪盗基德的股间探。

“干什么呢名侦探？”

怪盗基德的臂力意外惊人，不费吹灰之力抱起工藤新一，将人抵在门上。这是工藤新一第一次以成人状态被怪盗基德抱起，可是他身为江户川柯南的身体记忆还是记住基德的怀抱，本能将长腿挂在他的腰上。

【可恶。那家伙的力气果然比我大。 】

基德用津液浸湿手指，尝试为他扩张。未曾开垦过的小穴勉强吞下一节手指，在不断的缓慢扩张后吞下一根、两根、三根手指。

修长的手指突然戳到某一点上，工藤新一顿时软了腰，手指反而按压上了敏感带：“唔！”

工藤新一这种不经意流露出来的情态让怪盗基德从来没有攻击意欲的蓝眸此时变得极具侵略性。怪盗以一种几乎冷酷的神情观察着侦探因为他细微的动作所产生的所有情欲，冰山底下却隐藏着滚烫岩浆，誓死要将热情燃烧殆尽。

“原来如此。”

【他是……在学习么……】工藤新一已经不甚清晰的脑海闪过如此思绪。 【可恶，中计了。 】

工藤新一快被快感折磨疯了却仍然保留最后的倔强，呜咽道：“你快点。”

湿淋淋的手指再次进攻，时而轻轻擦过那点，时而重重碾过那点，时而避重就轻按压附近地带。工藤新一被逼得主动凑上去配合基德的抽插，唇边偶尔传来几声轻吟。

找到诀窍后，甬道越发湿润，更是吸附着手指不放。觉得准备的差不多后，怪盗基德道：“我进去了，你放松点。”

两人都是第一次做，自然进入得比较艰难。可观的龟头只进入一部分，少年就忍不住疼到流出眼泪。

弄哭名侦探的怪盗慌了，急忙吻去名侦探眼角的晶莹泪水，哄道：“是不是很痛？要不然我们不做了？”

工藤新一抱紧怪盗基德，闷闷道：“我可是……工藤新一……才不要这样认输。”

“……不愧是名侦探。我慢慢动，弄疼你你要说出来，嗯？”

工藤新一尽量放松肌肉，让怪盗基德一寸寸占有他。涨紫的性器推开层层皱褶全根没入狭窄的甬道，两人皆适应后，基德试探性地撞过敏感点，由尾椎传来的电流窜至全身引起战栗，酥麻的感觉让他闷哼一声。

猎手抓住他的弱点死死咬着不放，次次都顶入最深处，让猎物无从招架。

这时就展现了这种姿势的好处了。全身的重量都好像聚集到他们相连的地方上，摇摇欲坠的感觉让工藤新一夹紧腿，贪婪的媚肉也往里收缩，恋恋不舍的挽回肉刃，包裹着挤压着它。

如此几个来回，小穴已经可以允许凶器来去自如的活动，怪盗更变本加厉，加快抽插的速度。

猛烈的攻势下，工藤新一努力不让自己呻吟出声，甚至把下唇咬出血了。

“别咬唇，宝贝。咬我。”

工藤新一依言咬住怪盗基德的肩膀，惹得后者轻轻嘶声。不一会儿松口，重复着：“KID……”

怪盗只一个眼神就明白侦探想要什么。他握住少年的分身上下撸动，搓揉底下的两个小球，立刻获得小穴的热情对待。

失去焦距的双眼聚起水雾，工藤新一整个人快融化了，内里渗出清液辅助润滑，更无意识摇晃腰去配合撞击。

焦灼的空气中回荡着交合处传来的水声，被前后夹攻的工藤新一很快就达到高潮，小孔却在最后时刻被手指堵住。

他不安地扭腰尝试摆脱，却听怪盗温柔却沙哑的嗓音哄道：“等我好不好？我们一起。”

工藤新一绞紧后穴，意思不言而喻。

基德奖励性地吻上少年的睫羽：“名侦探真乖。”

持枪的小红帽终于缴械投降，轮到大灰狼品尝它的美食了。

怪盗大开大合的操干脸上已经沾满泪痕的侦探，布满吻痕的长腿几乎圈不住对方的腰，全凭怪盗的臂力在支撑。

肉刃屡次蹭过前列腺，媚肉急速收缩，痉挛的甬道达到了高潮，紧紧吸着凶器不放。怪盗基德最终交代在他体内，同时松手让工藤新一释放。

兴许是刚开荤的年轻人都有点不节制，工藤新一都忘了他们究竟做了多少次。他只知道经过前面如此高难度的姿势，两人的身体早就无比契合，辗转于浴室、洗漱台、床上等位置，在房间的每一处都留有他们的踪迹。

……

玻璃窗太过冷，寻找热源的身体主动靠后，倒是方便了身后的挞伐。

工藤新一出神地望着身下的车水马龙，腰肢被怪盗基德固定着，困在冰火两重天中。

基德蛊惑道：“新加坡的夜景好美。你觉得呢，名侦探？” 可工藤新一已经无暇顾及他的问题。

怪盗基德每次都往能让两人愉悦的点上撞，后穴爱极这样的对待，迫不及待的吞吐巨物，液体淅淅沥沥的从腿根处流至光滑的脚踝，工藤新一爽到蜷缩起脚趾，嘴中只吐出了不着调的呻吟，呼出的热气模糊了玻璃窗。

烟花双双炸开，工藤新一眼前闪过一道白光，未被抚慰的前端竟射了出来。精液再次灌满已经被喂的一肚子水的小穴，基德爱惜地摸过少年被凶器撑出一个弧度的小腹，随后工藤新一的头被掰过来，和基德交换了一个黏黏糊糊的事后吻。

基德的眼中映出万家灯火，温柔道：“我很荣幸能和名侦探你一共欣赏美景。”

怪盗基德华丽的声线仿佛带着性感的钩子，一下就钩到名侦探的心底。

良久，工藤新一找回了自己的声音：“我也这么觉得。”

05

那夜的酒后乱性可以说是临时起意，也可以说是蓄谋已久。当时的工藤新一也没有醉到不省人事，并没有到逮到谁亲谁的程度，只是顺从心意，亲上他觊觎已久的唇。

只因他是怪盗基德。

工藤新一只会跟怪盗基德发生关系。

所以他明天醒来发现枕边人离去多时，只留下一堆药片和一张小卡的时候，脸色黑得几乎可以杀人。

亲爱的名侦探：

请原谅我的不辞而别。

我替你叫了粥，醒了就打给前台说一声，他们会到房间送餐。白色药片治头痛，红色的消炎，然后药也替你上好了。

别空腹吃药。

怪盗基德 参上

宿醉的后果就是头疼，看着眼前的文字工藤新一就更头疼了。

他被怪盗基德的行为气笑了。

【基德你这个怂包。 】

……

灰原哀并不意外他们两个终于搞到一起，只是问：“既然你那么想找怪盗基德算账，为什么不自己去查他？他的DNA在你家里和你本人身上到处都是，取得一个样本不难。”

“我想听他亲自跟我揭晓他的身份。他应该也是这样想的。”

【不过幸好，这家伙醒悟的不算太迟。 】

06

害怕被侦探追究的黑羽快斗至今还没忘了他是如何狼狈的逃回日本的。离开时，他发现那张黑桃A还乖乖躺在电梯里，鬼迷心窍般捡了起来，放在口袋里。

隔天，黑羽快斗趴在桌上，脑中全是他亲爱的名侦探，挥之不去。

天使快斗：【怎么办？名侦探会不会一足球就杀了我？ 】

恶魔快斗：【咳，但是睡到新一就赚死了。他那夜真的好诱人……】

天使快斗：【呵呵。清醒的工藤新一就算是掘地三尺也要将你手刃好吗？ 】

恶魔快斗：【那我先下手为强，将他XXOO——】

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

全班同学一致望向声音来源，出丑的黑羽快斗把头默默埋进臂弯，静静地自闭了。

青子关心道：“黑羽你没事吧？”

红子轻飘飘给他一记白眼，道：“他啊，只是干了件蠢事而已。”

07

一夜，刚偷完宝石的怪盗基德也就是黑羽快斗顺道路过工藤宅，一时心血来潮想看一看他亲爱的名侦探。

也许是工藤新一故意避开他，加上因为心虚的他有意为之，他已经一个月没有见过名侦探了。

他本来能忍住的思念在见到‘工藤’字样后汹涌而至，于是他动作轻巧地翻上窗台，轻易推开没有关紧，只剩下一条缝隙的玻璃门。

黑羽快斗小心地关上门，不让喧嚣的夜风吵醒工藤新一。

黑羽快斗嘟囔着：“也太大意了吧，名侦探。这样家里很容易进贼的呀。”

咳咳，貌似把他自己骂进去了。不过他可不会像其他人一样乘人之危。

黑羽快斗踮起脚尖走到工藤新一床边。床上的人正酣睡，半边脸陷进柔软的白枕头里，看起来无辜极了。

【名侦探睡着的样子比清醒时分的他乖巧数倍，不过还是一如既往的可爱呢。 】

黑羽快斗低低笑着，替工藤新一理理额前刘海。

工藤新一在睡梦中翻身，露出了正脸。被挤压过的嘴唇更添几分艳色，如任人采撷的玫瑰花瓣。

【他好可爱……好想吻他……】

付诸行动之前，黑羽快斗想起自己还带着单片眼镜，他不舍得新一的脸蛋被上面相连的链子冻着硌着，于是第一次在名侦探面前取下镜片。

尽管此时的名侦探并不清醒。

正当黑羽快斗准备亲吻他沉睡的心上人之时，他的睡王子睁开了眼。

黑羽快斗的心脏都快要跳出来了，暗叫不妙，慌忙戴上镜片。

未等怪盗有其他动作，一股力量压制住他，顿觉一阵天旋地转，两人的处境调换。

工藤新一跨坐在他身上，锋利的眉眼在看清他一刹那柔和下来，哼道：“小偷。胆子大了？”

黑羽快斗心虚地扶了扶镜片：“哈哈……我只是来送预告函的，你信么？”

工藤新一好整以暇地看着自乱阵脚的怪盗先生：“那你想偷什么？”

怪盗沉思半晌，秉承着『小偷从不说谎』的道理，道：“名侦探的一个吻。”

后来，怪盗先生当然不止偷到侦探先生的一个吻。

兴许是两人身高一样，黑羽快斗很少以仰视的角度看新一的脸。此时的工藤新一脸色潮红，  
头发被汗水淋湿黏在额边，偶尔呢喃出口的名字和断续的喘息是他听过最美好的旋律。

他恶意向上顶腰询问道：“喜欢吗，新一？”

他最爱这般逗弄他的新一。他的心上人会被猝不及防的颠簸惊到，绞紧媚肉之后懊恼地用眼神谴责怪盗的恶作剧。眼神偏偏少了平日的震慑力，绵绵软软的，让他不得不爱。

工藤新一居高临下的睨他一眼。 “废话。”

快斗读懂他言下之意，新一如果不喜欢和他做这档事，一早就打死他了。

他勾起嘴角愉悦地说：“可我想听你说。” 话中带着一丝他自己察觉不到的希冀。

黑羽快斗以为名侦探的脸已经够红了，没想到现在红得可以滴血：“……喜欢。”

【那我就当作你说你喜欢我咯。 】

他也是有私心的，提问时故意模糊焦点，同时曲解工藤新一的意思，只为听到新一说的一句“喜欢”。

【只要你喜欢我多一点、多一点就好……】

……

“你要走了？”

换回白衣的黑羽快斗扶住帽缘，低下头：“嗯，期待我们下次相见。晚安，名侦探。”

工藤新一回：“晚安。”

他们互道晚安后，正准备离开的黑羽快斗被工藤新一叫住。

工藤新一忽然又问了一句：“不走了？”

黑羽快斗的眸中是从未有过的认真：“不走了。”

他快解决动物园了，说不定今年年尾就能以黑羽快斗的身份和新一告白了。

08

胡思乱想的两人最终因为疲惫而睡去，一觉睡到天明。

尽管工藤新一不止一次嫌弃过基德打呼噜的声音过吵，但他的怀抱是温暖舒适的。

脱去西装和礼帽的怪盗的睡颜更添几分稚气，工藤新一用手梳过少年的发，觉得现在的他幼稚极了。他居然在数那人究竟有多少根眼睫毛。

蜷缩在他怀里的新一恨不得时间流逝的再慢一点，甚至定格在此刻，直到胃传来咕噜咕噜的抗议声。

“该醒了。”

少年哼哼道：“今天不用上学。” 随即意识到自己说了什么的黑羽快斗生无可恋的睁开双眼。

工藤新一咳道：“我什么都没听到喔。” 他催促道：“快起来，我饿了。”

黑羽快斗将手臂递到名侦探嘴边：“解解馋。”

工藤新一嗷呜一声咬住他，黑羽快斗止不住笑：“我的手要断了。”

工藤新一啃了几口又觉得不过瘾，转而咬上他的唇。单纯的啃咬变成缠绵的亲吻，最终黑羽快斗还是放过了饿坏的侦探，第一次对他说：“早安。”

黑羽快斗偷偷在心愿簿上划上一笔。

【既然已经完成一个心愿，就再许一个吧。 】

【希望我可以每天和新一说一句早安。 】

……

吃过早餐后，黑羽快斗准备跳窗离开。

工藤新一无语：“喂，走正门！”

黑羽快斗小跑回来：“哦哦哦，对哦。”

“笨蛋。”

09

今晚怪盗又来拜访工藤宅了。应该是说，他已经断断续续在工藤宅留宿一个月了。只不过今夜格外独特。

黑羽快斗如往常一样变出一朵蓝色妖姬放在床头，然后从胸口的口袋中取出信封，工藤新一接过时还残留着对方身体的余温。

黑羽快斗将头窝在工藤新一的肩膀上，以半是撒娇的口吻问：“名侦探你可是第一个看到这封预告函的人。怎么，写的很好吧？”

看到标题后，眼前的文字仿佛活了过来，不断重组、或浮现或淡出，工藤新一一个字都没有看进去。

他只知道怪盗要在12月14日隐退了。

黑羽快斗担忧道：“名侦探？”

工藤新一只觉口干舌燥：“为什么？你解决了你要办的事吗？” 他本该因此为怪盗欣喜，心里却空落落的。

怪盗基德向他鞠躬：“怪盗基德已经完成他的使命了。”

工藤新一呼吸急速，他哽咽道：“我不想你消失。”

“看着我，新一。”

黑羽快斗单膝跪下，在他王的手背上落下亲吻：“本来我是想在最后演出才跟你说……惊喜都准备好了……可你，KID killer，偏偏会扰乱我的计划啊新一，不过我不介意。”

注意力好像被木地板吸引的工藤新一终于肯望向他。黑羽快斗虽然还带着单片眼镜，但他眼中全部的情感却一览无遗。有计划被侦探破坏的无奈，有预告函引起误会的懊恼，也有淡淡笑意。

他爱他那一双眼，不止因为其散发出的光彩，更因为这对眼眸中蕴含的情绪都与他有关。

“替我取下我的镜片吧，名侦探。”

这一刻终于来了。

工藤新一摒息凝神，缓缓取下怪盗基德的镜片。他长且翘的睫毛轻轻颤动着，像展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

怪盗幽蓝色的瞳孔终于对上了侦探天蓝色的眼眸。海天对接时，天空俯身吻上海洋的唇，而海洋选择将天空揽入怀，久久不放。

怪盗打了一个响指，烟雾退散后一个有着一头乱发的便衣少年走出。工藤新一知道他和自己长的很像，只不过工藤新一仍然惊叹怪盗的相貌和自己如此相像，简直就从同一个模子刻出来一样。

清澈的少年音格外动听：“请允许我向我的男朋友正式介绍我自己。”

“我叫黑羽快斗，也是怪盗基德，江古田高中三年级生，喜欢巧克力、冰淇淋和魔术，最喜欢工藤新一。”

工藤新一含笑道：“很高兴认识你，快斗。那么也请允许我向我的未来伴侣正式介绍我自己。”

“我叫工藤新一，帝都高中三年级生，喜欢冰咖啡、柠檬派和推理，也最喜欢黑羽快斗。”

彩蛋：

隔天。

黑羽快斗狼吞虎咽地处理掉工藤新一给他煮的西式爱心早餐，含糊道：“名侦探你别忘了去我的演出啊。” 他可是相当期待最后一次和名侦探对决的场面。

坐在对面的工藤新一抹掉黑羽快斗嘴角蹭上的番茄酱，语气宠溺：“吃慢点，笨蛋。我当然会来。” 随即话锋一转：“你会让我抓住你吗？”

黑羽快斗卷走他指尖上的酱汁，抬头对上工藤新一的眼睛，反问：“你不是已经抓到了吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 写的比较乱，不知道大家看不看得明白。新一恢复身体，去新加坡重游故地，不料遇到同时在新加坡旅游的快斗（快斗会来新加波也是心血来潮）。然后两人去喝酒，借酒壮胆的新一趁机亲了快斗，快斗也顺其自然和新一do了。之后快斗怂了，跑回日本，对新一避而不见。新一想让快斗主动找他，两人僵持了一阵子后快斗还是选择遵从本心，潜入新一家中，结果快斗被新一抓个正着。第二次do后，快斗离开之前新一问他走不走的问题，其实是在问快斗会不会像第一次一样逃跑。
> 
> 虽然快斗给出承诺，两人仍然没有太多安全感，还是会患得患失（文中第三次做，现实中第n次）。新一让快斗留宿的决定让两个人拉近距离，两个人开始同居的日子后慢慢熟捻起来。故事最后快斗准备在14/12隐退并表白，结果新一误会了导致表白提前。
> 
> 感谢看到这里的大家！这篇算是给自己的圣诞礼物吧～番外随意掉落


End file.
